


Familiar Red

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Gen, LU AU, LU College DND AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: It was time to get rid of the remaining blond locks. Good riddance.
Relationships: Twilight & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: LU College DND AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Familiar Red

**Author's Note:**

> Character Names: 
> 
> Twilight - Colby   
> Adon - Warriors 
> 
> I recommend you read Silly and When Everything was Rose Colored listed in this series though you don't need to to understand this fic

“I need your help,” Adon asked after a game session. 

“Me?” Colby asked disbelievingly. “Sure but what for? Is it to help design your character? I doubt that ‘wears a scarf’ would be enough description for long.” 

“No not that,” Adon waved the comment off. “But at least it’s better than being a furry.” 

Colby spluttered. “Turning into a wolf does not count to being a furry.” 

“We’re getting off-topic. I need your help cutting my hair.” 

“Your hair?” Colby looked up to his head. “I guess it has been getting too long. Not too bad compared to Will though.” 

Adon frowned thinking of the blond that had his hair reaching down his back. “True, but I think it’s high time I cut it. It keeps getting in my eyes.” 

Colby gave a considerable hum as he studied Adon’s hair. “I suppose you want to get rid of the blond ends?”

Adon cringed. “Am I that obvious?”

He had been so relieved when the red locks started to reappear at the roots. It took a handful of years to fully outgrow the bleached blond locks and every moment where he saw his reflection was torture. His twin sister had cried in relief when she saw the familiar red in his hair again. He did as well. 

“Not really,” Colby shrugged. “I just thought you would like to rid of it since it clashes your red hair a lot.” 

“So can you do it?”

“Sure, but I have no experience cutting hair.” 

“That’s fine,” Adon waved his concern off. “As long as you get rid of the blond ends I won’t complain.” 

Colby frowned. “Can I ask you a question?”

Adon winced knowing what was coming. “Sure.” 

“Why did you bleach your hair if you don’t like it?”

His sister asked that when she first saw it followed by his grimace. His parents had gaped at him in worry. Minnie hid her disdain for the platinum blond hair but she didn’t hide everything else. 

He cried the night when his hair was bleached. 

“I was told it would look good.” 

Told with a perfumed smile and an underlying threat. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of backstory on Adon. More to come later for Adon and other characters for this AU!


End file.
